Pokemon: Hands of the Legnara
by Scy Teh Scyther
Summary: The Pokemon once gave their freedom to the Legendaries, becoming Hands to the Legends. Arceus, sick of humans, now wishes to destroy their race. His Hand doesn't agree. Now she has set a trainer on the path of stopping Arceus and saving the human race...


_The Legends of Sinnoh..._

_Passed down for generations..._

_But no stories are told of the Hands to the legends..._

_And the beginning of all pokemon..._

_Thousands of years ago Arceus, god of all the pokemon and creator of the legendaries, enjoyed living in the world with just him and the legendary pokemon. Mew however, decided life was simply boring this way. She decided to create hundreds of new creatures and name them Pokemon. Arceus, however, was not pleased. He shunned Mew for years and forced the legends to torture the Pokemon. This was all before a Ninetales decided to present herself in front of Arceus. She called out Arceus, and asked him to stop his madness of tortuing the pokemon. Arceus simply looked down upon her._

_"Arceus!" she cried, "What will it take to stop this madness?"_

_Arceus thought for a moment, and then sighed. "If you insist, I will make you an offer. If you give up your life and become an eternal slave to me, I will spare the pokemon of the world."_

_The Ninetales thought for a moment, and glanced down onto the world atop the mountain she sat. Storms drew up water drowing thousands of pokemon, Fires burned forests and homes, earthquakes dragged villages underground._

_"Fine. One life to spare thousands is something I'd be willing to trade." she finally replied._

_Arceus nodded, and roared atop Mt. Coronet._

_"Hear me now members of Legnara! A brave Ninetales has chosen to give her life for all pokemon! Come to the summit of Mt. Coronet in order to watch her sacrifice!"_

_So all the legendaries met atop the moutain, and the Nintales was sacrificed and changed to become Arceus' slave. She lost her nine tails, but instead gained the crest of Arceus along her hips. Her feet became covered in a firey aura, and her mane atop her head dissapeared._

_Years passed, and the Ninetales slowly gained the powers of Arceus. She could change types and grant the wishes of pokemon. However, she could not create beings or lives. She soon began wandering the land helping the pokemon she sacrificed her free life for, and stories of her deeds began spreading across the land. She became known as Ruikon, or the Kind Soul._

_Meanwhile, Dialga approached Arceus in rage. He demanded a slave for himself, as it wasn't fair that one legendary had what others did not. Arceus thought a moment, and decided on an idea._

_"Legnara members! Come to me for a proposal!"_

_All the members met, and Arceus presented the problem._

_"However, an easy solution is presented. Go wreck havoc upon the pokemon once more, and announce if one of them would sacrifice their life like Ruikon, their friends would be saved!"_

_The legends agreed, and began the search for their own partners. The pokemon became outraged, and tried to fight back against the attacks. The first to step up was a Lucario, who approached Dialga._

_"I will be your slave, save my people."_

_Soon more and more joined with the legends: A Pidgeotto with Ho-oh, Mismagius with Darkrai, Luxray with Raikou, Weavile with Azelf, and the list goes on._

_Once each legendary had their slave, the pokemon looked at these pokemon as heroes. They soon began calling them the Right Hands to the Legnara, or the Hands for short._

_Arceus however, still laid down rules for these pokemon:_

_They were allowed to have the powers of their respective Legendary._

_Their powers would be lowered, as not to overpower their masters._

_Their powers could be given and taken at will by their legendary master._

_Soon the pokemon and Legnara lived happily. The Hands traveled the lands helping pokemon with their deeds, but soon allianced between Legendaries arose and the Hands were forced to comply. The Hands dissapeared, and their names became legend._

_Then the humans arrived, and began to build cities and forge technologies to capture pokemon themselves. The Hands became interested, hoping they could be freed from their slavery. So Ruikon approached the King of the Humans, and gave her story. He listened intently, before granting her wish for the technologies to be researched._

_For years she helped with the research, but it eventually failed. She thanked the humans for their time, and dissapeared into Mt. Coronet._

Dust flew out of the book as the cover was shut. The Librarian glanced at the cover:

_Myths and Legends of Sinnoh_

She sighed, and set the book on the shelving cart. The book had recently been checked out hundreds of times due to the upcoming Legendary Festival in Jubilife. People swarmed to the Canalave Library to read up on legendary pokemon just before the festival. She finished checking the rest of the books in, and got up to lock the library up.


End file.
